No tengo miedo
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Estábamos frente al semáforo, que se mantenía en verde. Una moto se lanzaba enloquecida por la carretera. Edward, sin tiempo a frenar, la embestía, lanzando al conductor por los aires y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. La moto dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse a más de veinte metros de distancia. Este fic participa en "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".
**Disclaimer: _Twilight_** ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

 **No tengo miedo**

Tamborileé mi libreta con mi portaminas, de forma rápida y repetitiva. Llevaba todo el día sintiendo esa incesante corriente eléctrica en mi interior. No era dolorosa, pero sí incómoda. A lo largo de los años, me había ido acostumbrando a ella. Como quien se acostumbra a que le crujan las rodillas. No era cómodo, pero era lo que había. Al menos, lo mío era un poco más práctico. Pese a ser desagradable, me había servido como guía en más de una ocasión. Se podía decir que era un desarrollado sexto sentido con alarma anticrímenes incorporada.

Sin embargo, mi nerviosismo se debía, más que nada, a la espera. Generalmente, mis premoniciones encendían sus sirenas justo antes de que ocurriera algo. Sin embargo, desde que me había despertado hasta ese momento, a punto de finalizar las clases, el hormigueo persistía, sin que nada a mí alrededor se saliera de lo habitual. Era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, así que estar tantas horas a la expectativa era un verdadero incordio.

Tocó el timbre, anunciando la salida. Con un suspiro, me levanté de mi asiento y recogí mis cosas. Caminé con mis compañeros hasta el estacionamiento. Me despedí de ellos, fui hasta el Volvo de mi hermano Edward y, junto a mi otro hermano Emmett, nos pusimos en marcha para volver a casa. Pensé que mi "sentido arácnido", como lo llamaba Em, estaba empezando a fallar por primera vez en mi vida. Al menos hasta que un fogonazo invadió mi mente. Solo duró un segundo, antes de desvanecerse, pero pude verlo con una claridad pasmosa. Estábamos frente al semáforo, que se mantenía en verde. Una moto se lanzaba enloquecida por la carretera. Edward, sin tiempo a frenar, la embestía, lanzando al conductor por los aires y haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. La moto dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse a más de veinte metros de distancia.

En un parpadeo, todo había desaparecido. Estábamos a más de cien metros de distancia del semáforo, pero, a la velocidad a la que conducía Edward, no tardaríamos nada en llegar.

— ¡FRENA! —grité, de forma ensordecedora. Tanto, que mis hermanos, sentados en los asientos delanteros, se sobresaltaron.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

— ¡QUÉ FRENES!—reclamé, frenética.

Agradecí con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Edward el que manejaba el coche. Gracias a su, también, arácnido sentido, sabía detectar con facilidad las líneas de pensamiento de la gente. Sabía que yo no estaba bromeando. Comenzó a detenerse, ante las réplicas de Emmett. Si él hubiera estado conduciendo, no habría hecho ningún caso de mis gritos.

Edward lo logró, se detuvo a tiempo y magistralmente, como siempre. Sin causar ningún accidente detrás nuestro por el frenado brusco.

En ese momento, la moto plateada que había visto volar por los aires en mi mente apareció zumbando frente a nosotros. La conducía el mismo motorista. No pude verle la cara, gracias al casco, pero si el cuerpo. Era un hombre enorme, aunque no sabría precisar la altura exacta debido a la postura inclinada. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero desgastada y unos pantalones vaqueros. La ropa se adhería con firmeza a sus músculos, gracias a la postura tensa.

Desapareció como una exhalación, aunque un par de segundos después aparecieron otras dos motos, una negra y una roja, haciendo el mismo recorrido.

— ¿Has visto eso? —preguntó Emmett, impresionado.

—Podría ser una carrera, pero a estas horas del día, es más probable que se trate de una persecución —afirmó Edward, con seguridad.

—Sea cual sea la opción, no me extraña que vaya ganando el de la Ducati. Con una Ducati 848 puedes llegar a los 250 km/h. Las otras dos eran unas Sumco Mohicano. Con esas cosas no van a poder ni rozarle. Aunque deben haber empezado hace poco para poder irle tan cerca.

—Sea lo que sea, no es asunto nuestro —aseguró Edward, mirando por el retrovisor en mi dirección.

Le mantuve la mirada. Sabía que después íbamos a tener que hablar sobre eso.

* * *

El choque de nudillos contra mi puerta resonó en mi habitación. Fue un sonido débil, pero claro.

— ¡Adelante! —exclamé, sin levantarme de mi asiento. Ni siquiera me moví.

Estaba en mi escritorio, con los codos clavados en la madera y los ojos fijos en la pantalla, leyendo información sobre la etapa de la Regencia en Inglaterra para un trabajo de literatura. Estaba concretada en las tareas de clase, intentando terminarlas lo antes posible. Tenía toda la intención de ver el desfile de modas de Aberto Sciara, mi diseñador favorito, que se produciría en Nueva York esa tarde y se emitiría por cable.

Alguien se adentró en la habitación. La moqueta morada de mi cuarto absorbía bien el sigilo de sus pasos, pero también sabía que ese silencio gatuno solo podía proceder de una persona.

— ¿Qué pasó, Ed? —le pregunté en el mismo momento en que colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Estás ocupada?

Alcé la vista en su dirección.

— ¿Para qué?—cuestioné, con curiosidad.

— ¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez? —preguntó, alzando con una mano la caja de piezas de ajedrez y el tablero, ambos de madera, como si no pesaran nada. No era de extrañar, con su metro ochenta y su musculatura pro-huida de Em.

Edward era mi hermano mellizo y, aunque a día de hoy no teníamos físicamente casi nada en común, de niños había sido diferente. Ambos teníamos los mismos ojos verdes, la misma piel pálida y, durante la infancia, el mismo cuerpo pequeño y enclenque. La mayor diferencia entre nosotros, aparte de lo obvio, era que mi cabello era liso y negro como la tinta, mientras que el suyo era ondulado y de un adorable pelirrojo. Siempre lo tenía muy revuelto, lo que me parecía muy divertido ya que me daba un punto para picarle.

Em, que era un año mayor que nosotros, había pasado toda su niñez incluyendo a Ed en sus juegos, incluso si él no quería. No era de extrañar, porque eran locuras que siempre acababan con el pobre de mi mellizo lleno de heridas. Todo ese martirio y las huidas correspondientes habían acabado con un Edward con cuerpo de atleta. Resultaba inevitablemente divertido porque era un intelectual que pasaba más tiempo en la sala de música del instituto que en la cancha.

A día de hoy, tenía más similitudes con Emmett, gracias a sus alturas de jirafas y sus músculos de rinoceronte, que conmigo. Después de todo, Em medía dos metros y triplicaba mi peso en puro músculo. Sin olvidar su pelo rizado, similar al de Edward, aunque mucho más moreno. Se había negado a tener un "nido de pájaros", como lo llamaba él, en la cabeza, así que casi siempre iba con el pelo rapado.

—Venga, va —accedí, dejando las tareas para después.

Con una sonrisa angelical, sin enseñar los dientes, Edward se sentó en mi cama y empezó a preparar todo para la partida. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que Edward mantenía de sus días más inocentes. Tenía una sonrisa galante y dulce. Me levanté de mi asiento a ayudarle.

—Un día de estos deberías dejarme peinarte —sugerí, viendo cómo se apartaba el pelo de la cara con la mano.

—Ni en broma —se negó, tajante—. A saber lo que me harías.

Inflé los cachetes, molesta, pero no le di importancia. Después de todas las bromas que había hecho a su costa por su pelo, sabía que esa era una guerra difícil de ganar.

Comenzamos a jugar, iniciando yo la partida. Estuvimos un rato concentrados en el juego, lanzándonos pullas a cada rato, entretenidos.

— ¿Qué pasó antes? —preguntó, abruptamente. No me pilló por sorpresa. Ya veía venir que esa pregunta saldría al aire en algún momento.

—Fue algo un poco raro, en realidad.

—Sabes que no te puedo leer la mente, ¿verdad? —interrogó, al ver que me quedaba callada, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿En serio? —cuestioné a su vez, fingiendo sorpresa.

Edward solo se cruzó de brazos, dejando el juego relegado a un segundo plano. Se enderezó y calvó su mirada en mí. Resoplé, sabiendo que no iríamos a ninguna parte cuando se ponía de morros.

—Siempre he tenido un sexto sentido muy particular.

—Lo sé. Siempre has tenido esas premoniciones.

—Pero esta vez fue extremadamente particular —continué, sin recelo.

La ceja enarcada de Edward ganó aún más altura, pero no dijo nada, esperando que me explicase.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, vi una imagen de algo que iba a pasar.

— ¿Tuviste una visión?—inquirió, sorprendido.

—Creo que sí. Por un segundo, vi como ese tío de la moto salía a toda velocidad y como a ti no te daba tiempo a frenar y lo atropellabas. El motorista salía volando por los aires. Fue como un parpadeo.

—Y cuando te diste cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, gritaste como una energúmena.

— ¡No soy una energúmena! —grité, enfadada.

—Como digas... —cedió, en fingida rendición.

Le lancé un cojín que se estrelló en su cara. Su blanquecina y recta nariz se enrojeció.

—Y más te vale no comentarle nada de esto a Em. Por fin se olvidó del chiste de que soy una de las hermanas Halliwell(1). No quiero que lo recuerde.

Edward no prometió nada, solo se echó a reír.

* * *

Creo que la adolescente rebelde que había en mí estaba dando guerra, por mucho que intentara controlarla. Alcanzaba con que Edward me hubiera dado advertencias sobre el motorista de chupa de cuero, para que no pudiera evitar pensar en él. Era extraño. Parecía que lo tuviera tatuado en la mente. Una y otra vez pasaba su imagen en mi cabeza, volando zumbante sobre el piche(2), veloz como un rayo. ¿Por qué bastaba con una simple prohibición para que mi cuerpo y mi mente me traicionaran de esa manera?

Francamente, aquello rayaba el acoso. Mi mente no me había dado tregua por días. Día y noche con la misma música. Mis horas de clase eran un borrón difuso en mis recuerdos. Gracias a eso, había tenido otra noche intranquila, en un permanente estado de duermevela, y me encontraba despierta a las seis de la mañana. Un sábado. Despierta a las seis de la mañana… Eso era un crimen. De acuerdo, no era un oso dormilón como Emmett, pero tampoco era un canario para despertarme al más mínimo rayo de Sol.

Me envolví con la colcha, intentando volver a dormir, pero después de cinco minutos infructuosos, descubrí que era imposible. Aparté las capas de mantas sobre mí de un empujón, escogí diligentemente un conjunto deportivo negro y azul neón, reflectante, con unos tenis(3) a juego. Salí de mi cuarto, en dirección al cuarto de baño, para prepararme. Caminé de puntillas porque la casa se mantenía en silencio.

Una vez dentro, me lavé la cara y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta. Vale que no había mucho pelo que recoger, gracias a que lo tenía a la altura del mentón, y que gran parte se mantenía en su lugar por las horquillas, pero el resultado final era bastante mono. Me puse la nadadora(4) azul; los pantalones de chándal holgados negros, con franjas azules en los laterales; y la sudadera gris y azul, con un calentito recubrimiento interior de algodón blanco que parecía abrazarme esponjosamente. Una vez puestas los calcetines y las deportivas, volví a mi cuarto en busca del mp4 y mi móvil.

Me puse los auriculares al tiempo que salía de casa. Gracias al frío mortífero de Forks, no era habitual que saliera a correr al alba, pero era mejor que quedarme en mi habitación mirando al techo. Quizás el ejercicio me librara de esos pensamientos que empezaban a ser enfermizos. Con esa resolución en mente, aceleré el paso, rompiendo mi habitual trote y empezando a correr. Como si se tratara de una broma, en mi mp4 empezó a sonar _How to save a life_ de The Fray. Pasé a la siguiente con un gruñido molesto. Miré de mala manera al aparato cuando le tocó el turno a _Baby_ Boy de Beyoncé. Tentada a lanzarlo contra el suelo, apreté con más fuerza de la necesaria el botón que daba paso a la siguiente canción. Me animé un poco más con _We R who we R_ de Ke$ha. Tanto que, cuando estaba metida en medio del estribillo, tarareando animadamente la canción sin preocuparme de otra cosa que de la sucesión de mis pasos, lo que ocurrió me tomó tan por sorpresa que me arrebató el aliento y me obligó a detenerme. Por segunda vez en mi vida, una imagen que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba frente a mis ojos se grabó en mí. Era un pequeño mirador. No tenía mucha altura, pero podía verse gran parte del bosque desde él. Había una moto aparcada ahí, lejos de la carretera. Una Ducati plateada. A pocos metros de ella, sentado en el desfiladero, con las piernas colgando en el aire, había un hombre. No podía verle la cara, solo el abundante cabello ondulado rubio miel. Lo llevaba largo y despeinado, esto último era muy probable que fuera por haber llevado el casco que, en ese momento, estaba sobre la moto. Sus hombros anchos se adherían a la perfección a la piel de la chupa de cuero. Como si la moto no hubiera sido suficiente seña de identidad. La visión me abandonó tan rápidamente como había venido, pero el rastro estaba demasiado fresco en mi mente como para poder olvidarlo. Más sabiendo que se encontraba en un lugar que yo conocía. Era un escondido mirador al que me gustaba ir en mis caminatas más largas. Eso se debía a la distancia, puesto que me tomaba una hora llegar hasta allí; y lo perdido que se encontraba, perfecto para perderme en mis pensamientos sin nadie molestando.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello, mis pies comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia. No solo recuperé el paso anterior, sino que lo incrementé, aun a riesgo de empezar a hiperventilar o de que me estallara el flato. No era consciente de nada de eso, solo de mi deseo irracional por encontrarme con ese motero desconocido.

* * *

Por segunda vez en mi vida, lo observé en persona. Estaba a pocos metros de mí, pero gracias a mi escondite tras los árboles no podía verme. Se encontraba en la misma postura que en mi visión. Ni siquiera una foto habría sido tan exacta.

Me obligué a mí misma a dejar atrás el nerviosismo y el recelo. Algo dentro de mí tiraba con fuerza en la dirección de aquel motero. Casi podría decir que era una atracción agresiva, como la de dos imanes al aproximarse. No era consciente de por qué lo sabía, pero sabía que no me arrepentiría de ese encuentro. Como mínimo, me daría una tregua en mis pensamientos de una vez por todas. Lo único que parecía poder causarme pesar era el hecho de haber corrido como una posesa hasta allí y estar sudando. Bueno, tampoco es que nos fuéramos a olisquear el uno al otro.

Cuadré los hombros, inspiré hondo y salí de mi escondrijo. Comencé a caminar en su dirección. A medio camino percibí como se daba cuenta de mi presencia, pero se mantuvo imperturbable en su posición. Llegué a su lado en el desfiladero. Debido a su postura pétrea y a su ondulado cabello, me fue inviable verle la cara. Sin embargo, pude apreciar otra cosa. Fue imposible que no me pareciera gracioso nuestra diferencia de estatura. Yo estaba en pie, erguida en mis 147 centímetros más el plus que me daban los tenis. Él, sin embargo, estando sentado tranquilamente en el suelo, alcanzaba la altura de mi pecho. Tenía que medir dos metros, como mínimo. Traté de contener lo divertido que me pareció, porque era irrespetuoso, ilógico y, ¿para qué nos vamos a engañar?, un poco loco empezar a reírse sin venir a cuento. Sin embargo, era difícil no hacerlo ante el repentino sentimiento de ser Pulgarcita. Debería estar acostumbrada, ya que en casa contaba con el mastodonte de Emmett y la jirafa de Edward, pero, al parecer, no fue así.

No sé si fue muy fácil comprender mi humor o que ese hombre tenía un don para esas cosas, pero se giró en su dirección, alzando su mirada hacia mí. Tenía una de sus gruesas y elegantes cejas rubias enarcada y sus ojos azules, tan pacíficos y dulces que parecían propios de un querubín de Miguel Ángel, me miraban con curiosidad. Las espesas y largas pestañas doradas parecían aumentar el efecto con el brillo de la luz del sol incidiendo sobre ellas. Aprecié sin darme cuenta de su nariz recta y ancha, sus labios duros y finos, y la incipiente barba clara de su mentón. Pese a ello, su piel albina parecía muy suave. Él esperó en silencio a que terminara mi análisis. El único cambio en su expresión fue el alzamiento cada vez más obtuso de su ceja.

Las palabras de Edward después de la primera visión resonaron en mi mente. Obviamente, un motorista perseguido por otros dos tíos tenía que ser alguien peligroso. Más con una moto como aquella. Incluso si se trataba de una carrera, significaba que era un buscaproblemas, lo que tampoco era muy recomendable. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía ser malo aquel hombre que parecía un ángel? No solo por sus cabellos dorados y su nariz perfecta, no. No era tan superficial. Una parte de mí creía que una persona malvada era incapaz de tener una mirada tan serena y pacífica, tan empática. Vale, parecía tener el tamaño del oso de Emmett, pero él tampoco era malo. Em era un _Winnie the Pooh_ gigante. Y mis instintos me decían que ese desconocido frente a mí era igual. Quizás no un oso, sino otro tipo de bicho, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Además, estaba esa sensación. Esa corriente eléctrica que me había perseguido durante días gracias a mis pensamientos, adueñados por él, y que ahora parecía estar enviándome chispazos por todo el cuerpo.

Habíamos estado sumergidos en un silencio inquebrantable durante un largo tiempo. No era incómodo, ni nada por el estilo, pero, teniendo en cuenta que éramos un par de desconocidos, quizás si era un poco raro. Siendo posible que la única que notara la conexión existente entre ambos fuera yo, la posibilidad de que la situación le resultara escalofriante surgió en mi cabeza. Carraspeé, tratando de volver un poco a la normalidad.

―Hola ―le saludé, intentando romper el hielo.

―Hola ―respondió él, un segundo después, mirándome con sorpresa y con más interés que antes.

Aprecié el matiz ligeramente ronco y grave de su voz. Transmitía instantáneamente una impresión de serenidad.

―Es un bonito lugar, ¿no lo crees? ―pregunté haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que abarcaba el horizonte frente a nosotros.

―Sí.

―Es perfecto para relajarse, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―repitió.

Contuve el repentino impulso a resoplar que me invadió. Quizás era tímido, reservado o una persona de pocas palabras. Aunque eso no evitaba que me resultara estresante tener que sacarle las respuestas con una cucharilla.

― ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ―cuestioné, señalando con la punta del pie un hueco libre junto a él.

―Claro ―me contestó, aunque ya era tarde. Ya me estaba acomodando en el suelo cuando terminé la pregunta.

― ¿Sabes una cosa? Te vi el otro día.

― ¿A mí? ―Parecía que la ceja se le iba a quedar congelada en esa posición en alto, de tantas veces que la había levantado. Parecía perplejo, pero no me miraba con sospecha.

―Sí, a ti. Mi hermano por poco te atropella el otro día. Te iban siguiendo otros dos tipos.

Su rostro retomó una expresión pétrea. Supongo que la misma que tendría antes de llegar yo a aquel lugar.

― ¿Por qué piensas que era yo? Siempre conduzco con casco.

―Para bien o para mal, eres bastante... ―hice una pausa, paseando mi mirada reiteradas veces por su cuerpo―. Inolvidable ―volví a detenerme para observar la moto y volver a él―. Incluso con el casco.

Pude ver cómo las comisuras de sus labios tenían la tentación de alzarse en una sonrisa, pero retomó su expresión cincelada en piedra a tiempo. Estuve a punto de chasquear la lengua ante eso.

―Ha sido una sorpresa, pero creo que es hora de que me vaya ―se despidió, irguiéndose de su posición. Lo detuve cuando se acuclilló, agarrando la manga de la chaqueta.

― ¿Te vas ya? ―La pregunta sonó más desesperada de lo que me gustaría, pero intenté restarle importancia sonriéndole de forma amistosa.

―Sí, creo que ya es hora.

―Si te vas justo cuando yo he llegado, voy a pensar que quieres librarte de mí.

Él apretó la mandíbula, sin saber qué decir.

― ¿Es eso entonces? ―inquirí, con una sonrisa pícara.

―Mira ―comenzó a decir, masajeándose la frente al ver el juego que yo me traía―. No es buena idea que una chica como tú esté charlando tan felizmente con un tipo como yo.

― ¿Por qué? ―interrogué, repentinamente molesta por una afirmación tan despectiva.

―Porque es obvio que eres una buena niña y, como ya has podido comprobar, no soy una persona que se mueva en los mismos entornos que tú.

―Parece una frase sacada de _Grease_ ―refuté con humor.

Ante mi respuesta, él bufó. Haciendo caso omiso de nuestra conversación y directamente de mi presencia, volvió a intentar levantarse. Ante tal gesto de vacío, me enfadé. Que me ignoraran era algo que me había irritado toda la vida. Gracias a que siempre había sido delgada y baja, era fácil olvidarse de mi existencia. Pero mi amor propio era lo suficientemente grande para darme el lugar que me correspondía y lograr que la gente me reconociera. No iba a perder mi lugar por sus principios desfasados. Eso sí que no. Guiada por mi repentino arranque, le cogí de la parte inferior de la chupa y tiré de él hacia el suelo. Logré que hincara una de sus rodillas en el suelo, aunque era más probable que se debiera a la sorpresa que a mi fuerza. Mi miró sorprendido ante mi arrebato, aunque no tardó mucho en mirarme como si fuera una niña pequeña con un berrinche.

―Vamos a dejarlo claro, soy una persona peligrosa. Al igual que lo es mi entorno. Por muy divertido que pudiera ser pasar el rato contigo, no soy la mejor compañía para ti ni tú lo eres para mí.

―Ahora pareces John Bender en _El club de los cinco_ **.** No me vas a asustar con esas frases cliché.

― ¿No me digas? ―interrogó, sonriendo ladinamente.

Repentinamente, se acercó a mí, dejándonos apenas diez centímetros de espacio entre ambos. Ese hombre abandonó cualquier rastro de serenidad y paz en un instante. Aunque antes había mantenido una expresión pétrea, era tranquila. No obstante, en ese momento sus rasgos estaban llenos de dureza. No había misericordia ni sosiego en aquellos labios tensos y rígidos; ni en su ceño fruncido, totalmente estoico.

― ¿No tienes miedo? ―preguntó con arrogancia.

Podía destilar veneno con sus facciones severas y sus palabras ácidas. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran otra historia. No conocía a ese hombre, para nada. Pero mi intuición, mi imán interior, me tiraba tan fuertemente hacia él que casi dolía. Por eso pude apreciar bajo la máscara inexpresiva y cruel que había en sus ojos azules, la misma quietud y afabilidad que había visto minutos antes brillando en ellos. Esa era su verdadera personalidad, lo sabía. Podía ser una locura confiar en mi sexto sentido hasta un punto tan arriesgado, pero sabía que si en algún momento éste había acertado, era aquel. Por eso, cerré la distancia entre nosotros, delimitándola a cinco centímetros. El camuflaje que había sobre su rostro se destrozó con facilidad gracias el desconcierto.

―No te tengo miedo ―respondí una sonrisa engreída, imitando su actuación de antes―. Ahora, ¿me dirás tu nombre? Yo soy Alice, Alice Cullen.

El hombre frente a mí se mordió el labio, fuertemente, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y rompió a reír. Sus carcajadas eran profundas y suaves. Incluso su risa era tranquilizadora. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo pegadizo. Influenciada por la tensión anterior, me contagió.

―Jasper ―contestó, aun entre risotadas―. Jasper Hale.

Sonreí, pletórica. Por fin podía ponerle nombre al misterioso motorista que me había vuelto loca los últimos días.

Antes de decirle nada, una melodía invadió el espacio entre nosotros. Sentí la vibración en mi bolsillo, así que me separé de él, recuperando nuestra distancia original, y saqué mi teléfono móvil.

―Es mi despertador ―informé, apagando la alarma antes de que empezara a sonar la voz del cantante y recuperando el silencio. Pese a que las cosas se habían solucionado para mi pobre mente, estaba un poco molesta por mi estupidez y la pesadez del karma. No se me podía ocurrir escoger una canción diferente, ¿verdad?

― ¿Te despiertas con eso? ―cuestionó sorprendido―. ¿No te dan más ganas de seguir en la cama?

―Es la alarma de los fines de semana ―admití a regañadientes.

―Eso es como ponerte una canción de cuna ―se burló.

― ¿Perdona? Quizás si eres una marmota, sí, pero yo soy una persona muy responsable ―me defendí―. Lo que sucede es que los fines de semana puedo permitirme tardar más tiempo al levantarme. Esto me da unos minutos de relajación antes de empezar el día.

Me contempló con una expresión divertida, como si leyera mi mentira a la legua. Ofuscada, busqué en el reproductor de mi móvil la canción.

―Vas a ver lo en paz y despejado que te deja ―afirmé, tajante, poniendo el móvil en el suelo, entre nosotros. No esperé respuesta para pulsar el botón y que empezara la canción.

 _I think of you (_ _Pienso en ti)_

 _I haven't slept (_ _No he dormido)_

 _I think I do, but (_ _Creo que lo hago, pero)_

 _I don't forget (_ _No me olvido_ _)_

 _My body moves (_ _Mi cuerpo se mueve)_

 _Goes where I will (_ _Va donde quiero)_

 _But though I try (_ _Pero aunque lo intento)_

 _My heart stays still (_ _Mi corazón se queda quieto)_

 _It never moves, just won't be led (_ _Nunca se mueve, no será guiado)_

 _And so my mouth waters to be fed (_ _Y así mi boca se hace agua por ser alimentada)_

 _And you're always in my head (_ _Y siempre estás en mi cabeza)_

 _You're always in my head (_ _Siempre estás en mi cabeza)_

 _You're always in my head (_ _Siempre estás en mi cabeza)_

 _Always in my head (_ _Siempre en mi cabeza)_

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero según la canción avanzaba, la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se fue reduciendo. En ese punto, definitivamente, se desapareció. Por primera vez, el calor de mi piel conectó con la calidez de la suya. En ese momento, la corriente eléctrica que había estado causando estragos en mi cuerpo, se detuvo. De repente, en lugar de dar bandazos por todas partes, se estabilizó. Como si hubiera encontrado lo que le hacía falta. El lugar al que estaba destinada a conectar.

 _This, I guess (_ _Esto, supongo)_

 _Is to tell you you're chosen (_ _Es para decirte que has sido escogida)_

 _Out from the rest (_ _Sobre el resto)_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este relato os haya gustado. Cuando Alice y Jasper hablaban de su primer encuentro, siempre parecía muy repentino y, gracias a Alice, un poco agresivo xD. Me replanteé si se debía únicamente a los dones de ambos que habían conectado así, de forma tan instantánea y sin recelos. Se me ocurrió la idea de que, incluso siendo humanos, existiría esa conexión extraordinaria entre ellos. Se daría de forma más torpe y lenta, pero se daría igualmente xD.**

 **Las notas a pie de página:**

 **Hermanas Halliwell (1):** Las hermanas Halliwell son las protagonistas de la serie de TV Embrujadas. Tres hermanas que, desde su nacimiento, están destinadas a ser brujas y a acarrear el poder de tres.

 **Piche (2):** Asfalto.

 **Tenis (3):** Calzado deportivo.

 **Nadadora (4):** Camiseta deportiva de tirantes.

 ** _En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
